


The Incident

by nyghtrain



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something unexpected happens in the hot spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> There are hints of M/M, giving the rating a soft R. This was my very first Saiyuki fanfic. I was trying to practice doing each of the characters voices.

He accepted that there were things that were always going to be the same. That idiot monkey saying he's hungry every fifteen seconds. The bitchy monk being a dick and not doing much of anything else. Hakkai nagging and somehow managing to wrap everyone around his little finger with one of those smiles. How the hell did someone manage to have so many different ways of smiling anyway? And him, well, the ladies would always be his weak point, and as weak points went it was just fine with him.

Then something happened, so unexpected that the whole damn room went quiet. It was the monkey's fault. Here they were settling in at a nice hot spring -- they had all to themselves thanks to a combination of it being the off season and a shit load of luck -- and then this.

He felt it rising in his chest no matter how hard he tried to tap it down. He knew it would get him killed, and he almost had it under control....

"Hakkai, you tripped," Goku said and he had this look on his face like someone had just told him that meat buns weren't food.

"I'm quite aware of that, Goku."

Gojyo couldn't hold it in any longer. The bubbling pushed up from his chest into his throat and he started laughing. He was tearing up he was laughing so hard.

He wiped at his eyes and looked at Hakkai who was giving him death glares, but the looks lost some of its effect since Hakkai was trying to sit upright and climb out of a very shocked monk's lap. The blush on Hakkai's face and the 'what-the-fuck' expression on Sanzo's had the laughter spilling out again.

"Really, Gojyo, it's not that funny."

"Oh man, you should have seen your face."

Hakkai's cheeks got redder and Gojyo couldn't help admiring how much the color looked good on him. Hakkai started to push himself up and then froze. His skin turned an even deeper red. Gojyo glanced at the monk's face and noticed that something was a little off. Was that a hint of pink in his face? Then Sanzo had his hands on Hakkai's hips, firmly -- but much more gently than he would have ever done with him or the monkey-- pushed Hakkai off his lap.

Did his hand linger? Suddenly, things weren't funny anymore. A flash of an image of gold and chocolate, of slick skin rubbing against each other. He blinked and coughed. Was the hot spring getting warmer? Either case, he would have to sit here until either Hakkai stopped blushing and throwing glares his way or until little Gojyo remembered that he only liked girls no matter how pretty those green eyes were or how silky that blond hair probably was. He closed his eyes.

"Fuck."

\---

It was an accident! Really. He didn't know it would happen. He was hungry and everyone was distracted. No one even noticed the meat bun he snuck in. He hid it in his towel and as soon as everyone was lazing about he grabbed it and started to stuff it in his mouth. Jeep saw him and tried to steal it!

Well, sure, he might have stolen some of Jeep's food at dinner, but he left him lots, and he was really hungry.

Jeep swooped down and tugged it away. Goku really wanted that meat bun. His stomach was already growling.

"Give it back!"

Jeep had it in his claws, but he would have to land sometime. Goku chased after him, and then he heard Hakkai sigh.

"How did you manage to get that in here?"

Goku turned and saw Hakkai shake his head.

"Hakuryu."

"Cheep."

Jeep started to come down, looking guilty. Goku sort of felt the same way. He could tell Hakkai wasn't too happy that they were fighting over food. Hakkai said something about food shouldn't be in the bath, but when Jeep came down, Goku was ready. He sprang forward and snatched the meat bun. He must have thrown Hakkai off balance; either that or the stuff in the spring making it white was also making things slippery.

Before he knew it Hakkai slipped backwards with a small, 'oh.' Not all graceful-like either. His hands were waving frantically and then he fell, right into Sanzo's lap. Sanzo must have been getting up to whack him one, but instead he got a lap full of Hakkai.

Goku's eyes widened. "Hakkai, you tripped."

Gojyo started laughing and Hakkai was blushing and looking angry. Goku stared for a while and then remembered the meat bun. He stuffed it in his mouth. Chewing it, he frowned as he smelled something funny. It did strange things to his stomach. It was the same sort of smell he always scented on the kappa when he came back from the bar. The thing was it wasn't just coming from Gojyo, but Sanzo too.

\----

Oh! Things had certainly taken a turn. A relaxing dip in the springs had turned into quite the spectacle. The tripping was a miscalculation on his part and despite Gojyo's laughter -- he'd have to remember to misplace those hi-lites he picked up earlier -- everything would have been normal. Sanzo didn't have his gun, so no one was in danger of being shot and though Sanzo wasn't prone to shooting at him, he had no desire to test the status quo.

Salvageable, and then things changed. A twitch against his backside, and something hard and slick from the mineral water slid against him. For a moment he was confused, though it was obvious what must be happening, but this was Sanzo. He didn't think...which was ridiculous, but...

He needed to get up and he would have done that sooner if his mind hadn't suddenly decided to go blank. Hakkai pushed up and as he moved Sanzo's erection slipped down his crack. He jerked and a soft choking sound past his lips. Mortified, he could feel his entire face turn red and quickly tried to stand up.

Just as he did, he felt strong hands on his hips push him up. Hakkai stood and for a moment, those fingers didn't immediately let go. Then he was pulling away and was for once at a completely lost of how he should react.

"Hakkai, hand me my towel."

He nodded numbly and grabbed Sanzo's towel and handed it to him. Careful to avoid his eyes as he gave it to him.

"Hakkai."

Something in Sanzo's tone made him meet his eyes. The steely violet eyes search his and then seemed to come to a conclusion. Sanzo climbed out and wrapped the towel around his waist. His erection wasn't completely gone, but somewhat less noticeable underneath the towel. Just a slight bulge that no one would notice unless he was looking.

Hakkai flushed as he realized he was looking. He glanced up to see if Sanzo noticed. Of course he did. Sanzo arched an eyebrow and then smirked.

Hakkai looked away, but heat coiled in his belly. Without a second thought, Hakkai grabbed his towel and hurried from the spring. A cup of tea would be nice, to relax the nerves. Yes, that and maybe a cold shower.

\----

Sanzo watched as Hakkai beat a hasty retreat. Beside him, he heard Goku move closer.

"Sanzo, you smell funny."

Sanzo balled up his fist and hit Goku aside the head. "Shut up!"

"Ow! Sanzo," he whined.

Sanzo ignored him and walked off. Once he was dressed, he stepped outside. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

There were a lot of things that Sanzo hated, but only a few things he liked. His Marlboros, reading a newspaper in an idiot-free zone, a beer, and, he decided, hot springs. Yes, hot springs made it on the list.

He took another drag of his smoke and headed inside the inn.


End file.
